


Ineffable Daydreams

by PigsCanFly



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mild Language, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigsCanFly/pseuds/PigsCanFly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hollis siblings and their group of friends are in their final year of high school. When Laura stumbles upon the snarky girl from her Biology class in the dark of a haunted house she isn't sure if this year took a turn for the better or worse. How much trouble could these dorks possibly get into in their last year of high school anyway? </p><p>Yes this is another HSAU. But we can never have too many of those... right?</p><p>MAJOR PLOT CHANGES TO CHAPTER 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. White Knuckles and Red Cheeks

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I just couldn't stay away :P Let me know if I should continue this :)

It was pitch black and Laura’s hands were outstretched in front of her as she wondered around in a circle. She grinned in delight as they finally made contact with the smooth surface of what she assumed was a wall. A wave of relief blew over her. _Okay I can totally do this._ She moved her hands along the wall, looking for a door handle or something, that would indicate a way out.

Suddenly something made a robotic cackling noise and came out of the wall towards her so she did the only logical thing. She ran away in the dark. It shouldn't have been so surprising that she rammed into something. What did surprised her was that said object, that she now realised she was holding onto, was warm and soft.

“Shit!”

***

Two hours earlier.

***

“Come on Laura” Kirsch whined while he pulled out his best puppy dog eyes and knelt beside Laura's computer chair. “It’ll be totally fun. I promise! Besides, D-Bear will be there!” This is Kirsch her annoying older brother. She loved him but sometimes she didn’t know how he had ever survived puberty. They lived with their father, Daniel Hollis, and both attended Silas High. Although they were both in the same year Kirsch was actually a year older and he liked to hold this over Laura when he was teasing her.

“If I say yes will you stop annoying me?” Laura huffed.

“Yes yes yes yes! I knew you’d come with me. It’s going to be so much fun.” Kirsch’s smile grew at an alarming rate as he scooped Laura up into a bear hug and leapt off the floor. “Let’s go and get some costumes. Oh! Maybe we could match up or...” Kirsch started to trail off as his large strides took him out of Laura's room and further down the corridor. She rolled her eyes and followed her brother with a smile. _Maybe this night wouldn’t turn out so bad._

Famous last words or what? They did go and get costumes and that bit was actually quite fun. Their group consisted of Laura, kirsch and their best friends; Lafontaine, Perry and Danny. It was actually Kirsch who had decided that they would go as the Scooby gang. Laura was Velma, Danny as Daphne, Lafontaine and Perry were Shaggy and Fred and Kirsch was Scooby. It had taken a lot to talk him out of trying to hire a van that looked like the mystery machine. 

Eventually Perry managed to get them all piled into Papa Hollis' car and Kirsch started to drive them to the scariest haunted house Laura had ever seen. Okay maybe that was a bit dramatic seeing as they were in a children's theme park... but she was lost in it okay?!  As soon as they had set foot into the first dark room of the haunted house Perry and Lafontaine had abandoned her meanwhile Kirsch and Danny were arguing about something while walking _way_ too quickly for Laura to catch up. So now she’s alone. Well not completely alone.

***

“ **What the frilly hell are you doing grabbing people in the dark?! _”_** _Oh god this person sounded angry_ _._ Wait. _She knew that voice from somewhere_...

“Carmilla?” Laura intended for it to be a statement but it came out as more of a whimpered question.

“Follow me, Creampuff.” Laura huffed indignantly as she linked fingers with Carmilla and was dragged to what she hoped was the exit and not her unfortunate murder.

“It’s Laura.”

“You say that like I should be able to know who you are in the dark, Cutie.”  Laura was glad her blush wasn’t visible. “But I did know your name; we have Bio together.”

Laura was about to comment but she suddenly saw light and ran to it; despite everything everywhere that tells you not to. When she burst out the doors, with Carmilla hot on her tail, she saw her friends standing in a circle and, shocker, arguing.

“Congratulations. You lost her Wilson.”

“Don’t call me that Summer Psycho. If you hadn’t-”

“You’re going to try and blame me for losing your sister?!”

Both parties had their fists raised as though they were about to ‘throw down’ in the middle of a kid’s theme park.

“Hold the cavalry.” Said a voice behind her, that had already saved her once tonight, and now saved her again. “I found the Shortcake.” Laura was about to throw an insult back about the continued nicknames when Danny beat her to it.

“Fantastic. It’s Elvira; Mistress of the Snark.”

“Oh ha ha Clifford. How many times are you gonna use that one?”

_Great._ Laura hadn't thought this far ahead but she should have remembered That Danny didn't like Carmilla for some reason. Now there was another fight Laura had to diffuse.

"Danny stop. I was lost in there and Carmilla helped me find my way out." She turned to the person in question. "So... yeah, thanks!" Carmilla was smirking at Laura's stuttered sentence. It was almost adorable. Almost. "Okay. Awesome bye!"

With that the younger girl grabbed Carmilla into a hug and darted off towards the car park. Leaving her friends to trail behind her with confused expressions apart from Lafontaine who seemed to have a knowing smirk and Danny who threw one last glare over her shoulder at Carmilla. Carmilla could barely hold in a chuckle as she wondered what Monday would bring. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Gestures wildly* Come chat to me at butpigscanfly.tumblr.com 
> 
> Until next time. Stay Random. Stay Awesome. - C


	2. Monday Blues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, sorry this update is so late! I had a few emotionally draining weeks and uni in a few more weeks. Also been a little low on inspiration but I'm back with this and I hope you enjoy! :)

*Beep Beep* *BEEP BEEP* *BEEP BEEEE- THUNK!*

Carmilla's fist made contact with the infernal contraption that's sole purpose was to ruin her life. She used the heels of her hands to rub her eyes as she groaned while hauling herself out of bed. It ess was Monday morning and that meant school. It wasn’t that she hated school. Hate was a strong word after all. She just felt like it was a pointlesd waste of time when she could be doing much more interesting things like sleeping or reading or... anything really. On top of being forced into a teenage hell hole of hormones and drama every day she also, effectively, has to bring school home with her in the form of -

"Carmilla! Get up! You have to take Will to school because I'm leaving early for a board meeting." - her Mother. The principle of Silas High. 

"I'm up Mum!" Carmilla called down the stairs.

"Just making sure." The slam of the front door announced her mother's departure. 

After a few more inhuman noises Carmilla managed to get dressed and make her way down to the kitchen where she found her 16 year old brother stuffing his face with cereal. Carmilla rolled her eyes at the sight and made her way through the process of getting her own breakfast. Half way through Carmilla's bowl of cereal, her brother Will, ran back upstairs to do what Carmilla could only hope was get dressed since they were already pretty close on time. If they were late she knew her mother would kill her. 

"Will come on!" She shouted up the stairs as she was passing by on her way to the garage. "We're late for school! I'm going out to start up the car."

They didn't live far away from school maybe about a 10 to 15 minute walk but the last thing she wanted to do first thing on a Monday morning was walk to school with her younger brother. As she opened the door to the garage her eyes fell upon her pride and joy. The fact that her mum practically owned the school and therefor there was no shortage on money was a big bonus in Carmilla's life since she got to pick out her own car at 16. However, as much as she loved the black muscle car her actual pride and joy was her motorbike. It was one of the few things left to her in her father's will after he passed away and she has been fixing it up since her father taught her to change the oil in it when she was 12. She would normally ride the Honda cb750 to school but her mother didn't like it when she rode on it with Will. She tore her eyes away from the machine and slid into the driver's seat of the muscle car. 

"Come one Will! I'm leaving right now." Carmilla shouted to her brother who immediately came running through the house and out the door before running back in the door to grab his other shoe and lock the door. 

"Buckle up Creampuff."

***

"Kiiiirsch. I need to get into the bathroom before we have to leave." Laura started banging on the door. Monday mornings were bad enough already and this fact wasn't helped by her having to share a bathroom with her brother who took an unnecessary amount of time to shave his non existent facial hair. 

"I'll be put in a sec bro." Kirsch mumbled back through the door. 

It was clear to Laura that her endeavours were destined to be failures and so she trudged her way down the stairs. Her dad was sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee and smirking at a grumpy Laura as she poured herself some cereal.

"It's a hard life really. Being a teenager." He commented.

"You don't know the half of it" came the reply through a mouthful of cereal.

Just as Laura was shovelling in her last mouthful they both heard the bathroom door crash open and Kirsch's loud footsteps come thumping down the stairs. 

"Wilson Kirsch Hollis!" Their dad exclaimed. "What have I told you about running around this house?" 

"That I shouldn't do it in case I break something again." Came the reply. Kirsch never liked it when his full name was used. Few actually knew that Kirsch was just his middle name. 

"Yeeeeah Wilson." Laura teased as she sprinted up the stairs to the bathroom; earning herself a glare from Kirsch. Daniel Hollis simply shook his head. 

"What am I going to do with you two."

 ***

As soon as the car had pulled to a stop Kirsch leapt out and bounded over to Lafonatine and Perry. The latter was tapping her foot against the pavement in clear frustration about the timing of the Hollis siblings. Laura took a little longer to get out; thanking her dad and wishing him well for the day before getting out and slinging her rucksack over her shoulder.

"Hi Perry. Laf. How's J.P today? Is he sad he couldn't come to the haunted house with us?" J.P was Lafontaine's adopted brother but since their family had adopted him at such a young age he may as well be biologically related. He had a cold and their mum had kept him bedridden for the weekend much to his annoyance. 

"He's doing better. He should be back in school tomorrow." They said with a smile as the four of them started walking to class. It want long before Kirsch caught sight of his girlfriend, S.J, and said that he'd meet up with them in Bio at the end of the day. Just as Kirsch left Danny approached the trio and scoffed at Kirsch putting his arm around S.J. 

"Doesn't he know that she's a massive bitch?" She asked no one in particular.

"Danny!" Perry reprimanded. "We do not say things like that about fellow students!" 

"We do if it's true." Danny muttered under her breath causing Laura to let out a chuckle and Perry to frown even harder. Before the conversation could develop any further it was interrupted by the rev of an engine as it pulled into a parking space. 

Quite a few heads turned to look at the recent arrivals and it wasn't helped by the fact that the car was very expensive looking. The stares were accompanied by another scoff from Danny when she worked out who the car belonged to.

Carmilla stepped out and immediately put on her sunglasses. It was definitely too sunny for first thing on a Monday. She wasn't oblivious to the stared that accompanied her as she sauntered through the doors to the school. She just didn't care for them. She knew it had to do with her car and her mother being the principle and it wasn't an unusual thing for her.

She finally made her way to her first class and slumped into her chair in the back row intending to fall asleep.

"Carmilla. Can you come to the front and tell the class how to work out this sum." Came the teacher's voice. 

Ugh. This was going to be a long day. 

***

Laura and her friends were laughing as they made their way into the last class of the day: Biology. Laf was looking forward to this lesson the most out of all of them but it was the only lesson they all had together so Laura didn't mind it too much either. The five of them made their way to the two benches at the back of the room, much to Perry's disdain, where Kirsch, Danny and the absent J.P sat at one desk and Perry, Laf and Laura sat at the other. 

Just as class was about to start a late arrival caught Laura’s attention. 

"Sorry Teach. Traffic. You know how it is."

The class chuckled while the teacher shook his head and told her to take her seat. Carmilla made her way to the desk in front of Laura with a smirk firmly set on her face. Laura couldn't help but stare at her. How could she not notice how pretty she was. Scratch that. Gorgeous. Her hair was falling in loose curls down over her shoulders where she wore her leather jacket. She had taken off the sunglasses that had donned her face this morning and just before she had turned to sit down Laura caught sight of her dark brown eyes. Maybe it was because she saved her from certain doom in the Kid's haunted house... or maybe it was just the way the light hit her cheekbones just right- *RING RING RING* 

"Okay class that's it for today you can pack up. Have a good day." 

Shit. Laura had managed to take nothing in all lesson. All she had to show for was a knowing smirk from Lafontaine and an urgent need to talk to Carmilla before she left. Which she was doing right now. 

"Carmilla!" Laura managed to catch up to the girl just as she was leaving the main doors to the school. The older girl looked back at Laura first in confusion then recognition. 

"Hey Creampuff."

"It's Laura."

"I know."

Laura let out a long breath of air and started over.

"So I wanted to thank you again  for helping me out on Saturday." 

"You mean saving you from a kid's scary house?" Carmilla smirked. "It was my pleasure."

Laura knew she wasn't going to win this one so she tried another tactic.

"Yeah well thanks. So there's this party on Friday. For the school? Cause it's bonfire night?" Laura’s voice seemed to get higher in pitch as Carmilla's smirk seemed to grow - which should almost be impossible in Laura's opinion. She took another breath and attempted to get her point across. "Yeah well my friends and I are going. There's meant to be a really good band playing. Iwasjustwonderingifyouwantedtogo." She said in a rush.

"With you?" Carmilla asked after deciphering what it was that had been said. 

"Er yeah. Only if you want to though." Laura looked at the ground and scuffed her foot along the concrete. "Don't feel like you have too."

"I think I'd like that very much."

"Yeah?" Laura's smile brightened.

"Yeah. Although I am already going with other people. But I'll see you there."

Laura frowned slightly. "Can I have your number to text you when we get there?"

"Asking for numbers this early on? Don't want to seem too eager, Cupcake." Laura rolled her eyes and it was now that she realised they had walked all the way to Carmilla's car where Will was already inside. 

"How will I know where to find you?"

"Oh I think you'll know." Carmilla grinned mischievously as she got into the car.

"That bunched up face you make when you're annoyed is hilarious Buttercup." Carmilla shouted through the window as she drove off leaving an indignant Laura in her wake. 

"What was that about" Will said wiggling his eyebrows at his older sister. 

"Wouldn't you like to know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Gestures wildly* Come chat to me at butpigscanfly.tumblr.com  
> Until next time. Stay Random. Stay Awesome. - C
> 
> If anyone was interested I saw Carmilla's car as looking something like this: http://hdcar.info/wp-content/uploads/2015/06/dodge-challenger-mopar-wallpaper.jpg  
> And her/her dad's bike looking like this : http://cdn.silodrome.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/06/hondaCB750-copy.jpg


	3. Bonfire Night - Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major plot changes in chapter 3 because I wasn’t happy with where it was going. Let me know if you think the changes are any good?

Footsteps echoed down the nearly deserted corridor as Laura and Lafontaine made their way to the school's cafeteria. It seemed like the rest of the student body had rushed to lunch after last period whereas Laf had to stay behind and help Laura clean up a broken test tube from Chemistry class. It _totally_ wasn’t Laura’s fault and it _**definitely**_ wasn’t because she was concentrating on seeing the mysterious brunette tonight at the party instead of how tightly she was holding the glass tube. She was sticking to this story but Laf knew better and was still trying to grill the answer out of her as they rounded the corner to the cafeteria. 

Laura hadn’t told the others about her conversation with Carmilla after school on Monday and she wasn’t planning on telling them. If she was being honest it was nice to have something just for herself. Not that her friendship with Carmilla was something that she wanted to keep a secret. She just didn’t want the endless questions she would undoubtedly get from her friends. Was it even a friendship that she had with Carmilla? 

Whilst Laura’s thoughts plagued her Laf was smirking away beside her but their grin quickly changed to a full smile when they reached the table their friends were already sat at and they caught sight of Perry. Leaving Laura’s side they made their way to plop down on the bench next to their childhood friend and ask her about her day.

J.P looked particularly happy to see the latest two arrivals as it was apparent by the volume of noise from the table that Danny and Kirsch were arguing again. 

“I’m just saying that when you turn up the air conditioning it gets hotter.”

“Well then you’re clearly stupid. Laura tell him how wrong he is.” Danny turned to Laura who looked extremely uncomfortable about being brought into the argument against her will. 

“Err…” Danny cut her off with a sigh when she realised she wasn’t getting any help from the smaller girl.

“When you turn up the _air_ conditioning it blows out _cold_ air. A _heater_ is for making a room warmer.”

“Clearly you don’t want to tell people how wrong you are.” Kirsch retaliated. “So I’ll do it for you.” Danny gritted her teeth and was just about to spit back an insult as Laura jumped in with a new topic to discuss.

“Who’s driving us to the party tonight?”

"Yeah bro.” Kirsch butted in enthusiastically. "Sarah Jane said she'd meet me there so I need a lift." 

"Ugh S.J is going to be there?" Danny sighed. Sarah Jane was Kirsch’s current and longest lasting girlfriend much to Danny’s annoyance. S.J was captain of the school’s cheerleading squad and thought this meant that she owned the school. She was clearly only going out with Kirsch for the extra popularity it brought her to be dating jock. Danny failed to understand why Kirsch couldn’t see this and it wasn’t like she hated the cheerleader… it’s just that she brought out Danny’s inner serial killer.

The tall redhead brought herself out of her thoughts to continue the conversation. "I can pick some of you up. There are five spaces in my mum's car." 

"That's okay. The band and I have to be their early to set up." J.P cut in.

"Yeah S.J will be there she's totally cool. I don't see why you don't like her D-Bear. " 

" _That's right!_ I can't wait to hear you play. So, everyone come round to mine before the party so Danny can just get us all from there?" Laura suggested and got nods of agreement from everyone at the table.

"She's a bitch to the rest of us, that's why Kirsch."

"But she's a total hottie." Kirsch said with a grin as if this explained everything.  

A flying projectile hit him square in the face. The soggy chip rolled down his face leaving a grease trail and a very offended face in its wake. Laughter rang out from where the chip had been launched. A second later he slammed his fist down on his loaded spoon and a glob of mash potato flew back at the source of the laughter. Danny shrieked in indignation while Laura, J.P and Laf leapt for cover behind their food trays. 

** "This is _unacceptable!_ " ** Perry all but screamed at the two as a glob of mushy peas just missed her head but it fell on deaf ears as a food war to the death broke out. All thoughts of the previous conversation were forgotten as the free for all started at their table and began to draw attention. A few nearby students saw what was happening and took this as an opportunity to join in. 

Food was flying everywhere. It coated the floor and the walls and most especially it covered the two who had started the fight and were now right in the centre of the attack. It wasn't long before a few of the teacher's from nearby classrooms heard the noise and started to approach to see what the commotion was about. Laura and Laf had spotted the incoming threat and made their way to the rest of the group but Laura slipped on a pile of something she’d rather not think about and brought Laf tumbling down with her. They ended up in a sprawled heap at the feet of Danny, Kirsch and Perry. The latter had a banana pea attached to her unruly ginger hair and an expression that stated she was less than impressed and whatever telling off came from the teachers now would be nothing in comparison to what Danny and Kirsch would get later. 

As the other students rapidly dispersed the six of them were left standing there as main culprits for the start of the food fight.

***

**_ “Detention?!” _ **

Laura and Kirsch grinned sheepishly at their father who was turning red in the face after a phone call from the school. The two siblings had tried to make a break for it and get to their rooms as soon as they had gotten home but half way up the stairs they heard their father’s shout from the living room. 

“You know I shouldn’t be letting you go to this party tonight as punishment for this” Daniel Hollis stated as Laura’s eyes grew wide. “However. Since the school are dealing with this by giving you a week’s worth of morning detentions I’ll let you off just this once.”

The siblings were grinning internally thinking that they were now in the clear. They started to edge their way out of the room. What they didn’t realise was that their father was frantically trying to come up with a punishment to suit their crime. His eyes darted around the room until they landed on an invitation stuck to the fridge. 

_ “Wait!” _ Their dad called just as their backs were turned. “Just to ensure this doesn’t happen again you now don’t have the option of not coming to your great aunt’s birthday in a couple of weeks.” Daniel grinned to himself at the horror on Laura and Kirsch’s faces. _At least now he wouldn’t have to go to the birthday gathering on his own. It seemed like a perfectly suitable ‘punishment’._

“You can bring dates!” He called over his shoulder.

***

“Ughh little dude! Great Aunt Morag smells funny and her house is super creepy. Who even lives that far outside of civilisation anymore?” Kirsch whined as if expecting Laura to be able to change their father’s mind. “She’s turning like 100 and she’s as blind as anything. Do you even think she’d notice if we weren’t there? I mean – “

Laura quickly cut him off. “It will be fine. It’s only one evening and we get to bring people with us. Dad could’ve gone with a worse punishment.”

“Yeah, _dates_. Got someone in mind?” He asked wiggling his eyebrows. 

“Shut up Kirsch. Go and get dressed. We have to leave soon.” She ushered her brother out the room and turned back around to start getting changed. 

_ Crap. Now to decide on an outfit. _

***

Sooner than she would have liked the rest of the group were knocking on the front door. She quickly finished her light make up and checked herself in the mirror. Her hair was in a side plait over her shoulder and she donned a white dress that was made of a silky material and hung off one shoulder. 

She made her way downstairs to see Lafontaine and Perry sitting on the sofa together. Laf was in a waistcoat and bow tie looking particularly dapper while Perry had chosen to ditch her normal sweater and high waist jeans and was now in a blouse and skirt. Kirsch had seemingly smartened up but really he had just put on clean jeans and a light coloured pop collar shirt. Compliments were exchanged and chatter started up as they waited for Danny who showed up a few minutes later; grinning as she opened the door swinging her keys on one finger.  

"Anyone need a ride?"

“Good one, Summer Psycho.”

“Shut up Wilson!”

The gang piled into the car minus J.P who had left earlier due to having to set up the equipment with the band. The drive to where the party was taking place wasn't particularly long but for Laura it seemed to take forever. She was bouncing her knees up and down, whether it was out of nervousness or excitement she wasn’t sure, but when Danny finally pulled into an empty space Laura darted from the car determined to find Carmilla. 

The small girl had just entered the large hall where everyone was gathered for the band to start playing. The lights were going dim and noise started to come from the front of the room where Laura could just make out a figure coming onto the stage.

J.P looked out into the crowd and grinned while he began to introduce his band mates. The crowd was cheering so loudly that his words were just carried away and he wasn’t sure if anyone had actually heard them. They began chanting the name of his band.

“1698! **1698!** ” It was clear that everyone here was eager for the band to start playing. Laura grinned with a sense of pride as she heard their band name being shouted out. Eventually J.P. gave up trying to make the names of his bandmates heard. Probably around the same time Laura gave up trying to hear him. 

She knew that J.P was on the drums while a guy who looked about his age took a bass guitar. There was a girl on the keyboard and finally someone who came up to the main microphone with a guitar. It was too dark to make out faces so Laura decided that she would wait until after the first song to find Carmilla. That was until the first notes played on the keyboard and a drum beat started up that vibrated through Laura. Then came the lyrics… 

_ "Everybody said you better stay in school. Get a real job, girl, don't be a fool. Burn that guitar you can never be a star." _

With a voice that was strikingly familiar…

_ “I’ve invented a momentum that’ll never slow me down.” _

**_ Carmilla? _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone who is interested; Great Aunt Morag is based off of the character in Nanny McPhee – Great Aunt Adelaide and the song at the end is Anything by Hedley.
> 
> *Gestures wildly* It's my birthday today... be nice with any criticism? :3
> 
> Come chat to me at butpigscanfly.tumblr.com if ya want.
> 
> Thanks for reading! :) Until next time. Stay Random. Stay Awesome. - C


End file.
